Steel and Fire
by TheBlueFoxtrot A Samba
Summary: A series of one shots dedicated to Fire Lord Zuko and his true Fire Lady
1. Runaway Love

Disclaimer: If I owned A:TLA, Zuko would have set Katara's hair on fire. I would so read a zutara fic trying to overcome that.

* * *

After Avatar Aang had defeated former Fire Lord Ozai, the hundred year war was officially over, and the world was on the road to an era of peace and love.

"You can tell the ambassador to go to Koh's lair in a hand basket for all I care!"

It wasn't a well paved road.

The grand doors to the Negotiations Room, previously the War Room, burst open, and the young Fire Lord Zuko stormed out, smoke curling from his snarling mouth.

The Imperial guards posted at the doors visibly flinched at the outburst. It'd been six months since his coronation, six months worth of meetings with obstinate old pig-goats that would wear on even a saint's patience. They'd been witness to some of the new Fire Lord's show of temper, and while he was not as talented as the Fire Princess, he was still beyond even the most adept firebender in the Nation, a force to be reckoned with. So far, he hadn't set anyone on fire…yet. But they were sure it was coming.

A few moments after the Fire Lord's grand exit, his Fire Lady swept gracefully threw the doors after him. Though her face showed no emotion, there was an air of irritation about her. The politics had gotten to her as well.

"Left or right?" she addressed the guards.

"Right, my lady," he responded quickly with short bow. It was possible they'd feared her temper more than their Fire Lord's. It was well known that you should always watch the quiet ones.

She nodded her head in thanks, continuing on her way at a sedate pace as the political officials in the Negotiations Room worked themselves into a frenzy. As she walked, she slipped a kunai knife from out of her sleeve into her hand absently spinning it around her finger.

Sauntering her way through the glorious palace halls, the sunlight streamed between the pillars. Having deduced where her husband had gone, she made a quick detour to speak to the Avatar who was staying as their guest and then to their rooms, changing out of her official robes into something more accommodating and retrieving a few necessary items. Once done, she went to the balcony that looked out over a courtyard surrounded by gardens and leapt down, if for no other reason than walking was boring.

Fire Lord Zuko was in the center of the courtyard, dressed only in black pants, flashes of fire following every furious kick and punch. His robes and shoes had been carelessly discarded to the side, though his head piece was placed on top. As his wife stood to the side silently watching, she noticed he'd gotten better. His movements were less stiff, more grace and flow to them, than before, ironically, he'd been struck by lightning. Her gaze flitted to the starburst scar on his abs, and she frowned slightly. Did he even realize how lucky he'd been?

Zuko became a blur of punch, kicks, and fire before he performed one final roundhouse kick. He breathed heavily for a moment when the sound of clapping came to his ears. He turned and saw his wife of five months and three weeks standing with a small smile playing over her lips. He sighed in relief and held out his arms to her, and she came to him. He pulled her closer, pressing his face into her hair.

"It was easier fighting a war."

"Less boring, anyway," she murmured.

"It's just so frustrating," she pulled back and looked at him.

"Hm. Like being sent on an impossible mission to find the Avatar," she arched a brow at him.

He smiled at her, catching her meaning, and kissed her. She curled her fingers in his hair, drawing him closer. When they came apart, she pulled him along over to the bundle she'd brought from their room. She bent down, pulled a shirt out, and tossed it to him. He looked at it, confused.

"This isn't exactly appropriate for arguing with the politicians over whether or not we should continue to blah, blah, blah."

"You're right," she walked over and scooped up his headpiece, tucking it into the bag. "It's perfect for a visit to Bah Sing Se, though," she tried to keep a straight face, but the excitement coming from Zuko was contagious. He tugged his shirt on over his head, took her hand, raising it to his lips, not breaking eye contact.

"My lady fair is also wise," he kissed it.

She rolled her eyes at his antics.

"You're such a dork," her tone belied her harsh words, and she smiled despite herself. He laughed as she pulled him along next to her.

"So how are we going to get away without the council breathing down our necks?" he questioned as they walked back into the palace. At that moment, Lord Quan Gi, one of Counsel of Codgers, as Sokka had dubbed them, walked by. His wife quickly tugged Zuko behind a pillar to avoid being seen. He peered out to make sure the hall was clear before they kept going.

Zuko considered his wife.

"You already have a plan."

She just gave him a mysterious smile.

"What? You're not going to tell me?"

She ignored him.

"You're so cute when you're devious," he said with a dreamy sigh.

She did her approximation of a giggle.

Before long, they arrived at Avatar Aang's quarters and entered, not even bothering to knock.

"Alright, we all ready to go?" he grinned brightly. If anything, Aang had only become even more hyper and energetic since the end of the war. Toph had once made the offhand comment of Aang having a child with Ty Lee. Everyone had gotten quiet after that. It was a sobering thought.

"I guess," he glanced at his wife who assured him with a nod.

"Flamio! Let's go," he jumped to the rail of the balcony, blowing on his bison whistle. The beast sailed to the boy with a bellow of greeting. The lemur curled into a ball atop a pillow in the sun did not deign to move. As the two boarded Appa, Aang instructed his spirit guide with what to do.

"After you drop them off with Uncle Iroh, come right back here, buddy. Okay?"

He gave a yawn in response.

"Okay! See you soon," he hopped back onto the balcony rail. "Have fun, you two! Yip yip!"

With a roar, Appa ascended into the sky, headed for the Earth Kingdom. His two passengers were situated in his saddle, with Zuko cradling his wife to his side.

"How long have you been planning this?"

"Honestly? The day you became Fire Lord."

He laughed.

"And you're just using it now because?"

"Because any sooner would have been pointless since you weren't really worked up and any later you would have set somebody on fire. Which may or may not be a good thing in the long run."

"Thanks," he kissed her cheek, trailing kisses to her mouth.

Appa roared, protesting to anything too frisky while he was flying. They broke apart.

"You are welcome," she drawled out.

They sat together, in comfortable silence save for the breathing of the great beast beneath them and the wind.

"I love you, Mai."

"Of course you do."

"Mai!"

"Idiot. I love you too."

**A/N**: If it seems that I used his title a lot, I don't apologize for it. It's hot!(pun intended) Even better, it's FLAMIO! Fire Lord, Fire Lord, Fire Lord, Fire Lord Zuko! It just sounds good, I like it, DEAL with it!

It's so cute, it's FLUFFY! Who remembers Lilo and Stitch? Anywho, I think it is. I don't think you can really get too smushy with these two unless Zuko gets all dorky and tries to do something romantic which will end terribly unlike he planned it in a humorous but endearing way.- Hey, basic plotline right there, people. Get on that.

REVIEW please! Or else you'll crush my self esteem


	2. Maiking a Scene

Mai sighed as she rolled over in bed, the cool, silk sheets sliding over her body. A bed that was entirely too big for one person. She was _supposed_ to share this bed with her husband. _He_ was supposed to come to bed at a decent hour. It was well past two. But his responsibilities as Fire Lord over a nation striving to reunite with the world on peaceable terms did not allow that at times.

She smoothed a hand over his pillow, frowning slightly. Of course, she'd known that she'd have to share her husband, that he would have little time for her, at least in the beginning. But it hadn't mattered to her. As long as she had him, as long as he was hers, it didn't matter. Not the rumors of how he'd married her for convenience or that she'd married him for the title. Not the attempted assassinations. Or the stress. None of it. She loved him, he loved her, and that was that.

She pulled his pillow closer to her, holding it close. But that didn't mean she didn't miss him. At the very least she should have her husband at night. Shouldn't she? Of course. Mai tossed the pillow aside and sat up, her hair hanging loose over her shoulders. She pulled it in front, considering tying it up but dismissed the idea as she stood. Her way was illuminated by La as her feet sank silently into the lush carpet as she rounded to the foot of the bed, picking up her blood red dressing robe and slipping it over her black, thigh-length night dress. She quickly fitted a knife holster to her left thigh, the edge just peeking below the dress, and left their chambers, barefoot.

As she walked the halls, sure of her destination, her path was visible torches placed at intervals along the way, though it created more shadow than light. There were six, unmasked guards standing tall and attentive on each side of the Negotiations Room. The surprise was evident on their faces at the sight of their formidable, regal Fire Lady coming towards them in her night robes. She stopped in front of them, arching a brow as if they were the ones in a state of undress.

"The door," she gestured with her hand, her voice its usual monotone.

They complied after a moments hesitation, one guard on each side of the door as they swung it open and she glided in on the tail end of a heated 'debate'.

"All I'll say is that his mother is a hippo-cow and leave it at that," an Fire Nation noble whose name she couldn't care less about stuck his nose in the air. The Earth Kingdom noble of course did not let it lie and stood and started yelling obscenities that would have put a sailor to shame.

Apparently, her entrance had not been noticed. Except by Fire Lord Zuko. He sat at the end of the long table and gaped at her, his unscarred eye widened. Sokka, their liaison to the Southern Water Tribe, was fast asleep sitting up. She allowed herself a small smirk. Placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side as she watched high ranking figures squabble like school children. Amusement and irritation were the two dominant emotions the spectacle aroused. The former because the prime minister of the Earth Kingdom looked like he wanted to slug a northern Water Tribe chief. The latter because, Seriously? _This_ was why she and her husband weren't in bed right now, in a state of blissful unconsciousness?

"Pardom the interruption, my lords," her voice carried easily over the men, her soft tone catching their attention amongst their hard voices. There was a hush, Sokka immediately jerked awake with a snort, and a few of them blushed having realized a lady, and the Fire Lady at that, had heard some of their rather, erm, colorful dialogue.

"I realize that you are all so hard at work to establish good relations among our lands," she walked forward, looking them in the eye though some of theirs strayed as her long, pale legs slid _just_ into view as she went by. "To be seen as honorable and trustworthy to one another. But really, a day's rest won't compromise this goal, will it?"

She took them in one sweeping glance. And Zuko. She held his gaze as she came to him. Placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Surely reconvening until a more reasonable hour would make the process smoother would be best," she spoke to them all but looked only at Zuko. "After some time to rest and relax," she smiled at his bewildered expression. Then looked at them. They all stared back.

Then Sokka stood up.

"She's gotta point. And besides," he crossed his arms, leaned forward, and raised a brow," who wants to argue with the Fire Lady?"

They said nothing.

"Very well, my lords. This meeting is over," she pulled Zuko to his feet, hooked her arm through his, and they left together, the others following after, though Sokka beat everyone out.

They made it back to their chambers before Zuko spoke.

"That was incredible," he sat down on the edge of the bed after he removed his royal robes, stripped to the waist.

She stood in front of him, removed his headpiece, and ran her hands through his hair.

"What was?"

"How you got them all to shut up," he slid her robe off her shoulders, pulled her down to his lap. "I've been trying everything I could think of short of setting them on fire. And then you just walk in, say four words, and they do whatever you say," he buried his face in her neck, trailing kisses.

"It was nothing," she leaned away from him to the bed, pulling him down with her, and he willingly followed, settling next to her on his side.

"It was quite possibly one of the top five sexiest things you've ever done," he kissed her deeply.

She pulled back.

"Only five?"

"Well, it was about nine hundred forty-two, but then I thought I should shorten it."

She scoffed.

"That was eighty-seven," he informed her with a smile.

"That was so lame," she groaned.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she quickly covered it with hers.

"Good night, Zuko," she murmured against his lips.

"Good morning, Mai."

The meeting did not reconvene later that day or the next. Fire Lord Zuko and Fire Lady Mai did not leave their rooms for that same duration, though a servant was instructed to leave meals in the anteroom and not to disturb them no matter what they heard.

* * *

A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. These really aren't in any kind of order. Just what I feel like writing and then whatever pours out after. When I started typing this, that was not what I had in mind at all.

Was she OOC? I don't think so. Mai shows boldness when she deems it appropriate. What could be more so than getting your husband to bed? 0:D 'Specially if it's Zuko…

On a totally unrelated note, READ TED DEKKER BOOKS! I just finished _The Bride Collector_ and my word! It was great. Not as heart thumping as _House_ or _Heaven's Wager_. More of a beauty to it. I loved it though.

Review, people, please. It's only polite.

I should really work on my Evo story… It is 2:35 am. I should sleep…


	3. Knife Play

**Ten Years after the end of the war**

Fire Lord Zuko was seated in his lavish study at his writing desk in dressed in full regalia. As he poured over the documents in his hands, Zuko jumped to his feet when the doors burst open to reveal the beautiful Waterbender, Katara.

"Katara!" exclaimed Zuko. "What are you doing here?"

Katara rushed to Zuko, flinging herself into his ready embrace.

"Oh, Zuko! I just couldn't bear to be without you any longer! I've missed you so much!" she began to cry loudly in his arms.

Zuko cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her face up to his.

"It's alright. I've got you."

And then they kissed.

"Well," they broke apart at the sound of a droning monotone. "That's just great."

"Mai!" they exclaimed at the same time.

"This isn't what it looks like," Zuko tried to reassure her.

"It looked like I walked in on my husband having an affair with the Water Tribe girl."

"Uh," he glanced around nervously, looking as if he were trying very hard of a way to think of a way out of the situation. Suddenly, being struck with a _brilliant_ idea, he threw himself at Mai's skirts.

"Please don't kill me!" he wailed.

Mai sighed heavily.

"I don't even care," her monotone even more monotone than usual. "The only reason I married you was for the title. I never loved you. Nevermind the fact that I practically sacrificed myself to Azula to save you. I just came in here to tell you that I want a divorce."

"What?" Katara squawked as Zuko openly gaped at her.

"I believe you heard me, you homewrecker. I've been aware of this little affair since it started," she kicked Zuko off of her skirts and strode further into the room.

"You mean, since our wedding night?"

"Yeah. I would have stayed with you, but then," she sighed as dramatically as Mai is allowed. "I met someone."

"What?" Zuko and Katara harmonized.

"He's wonderful. Even a woman like me can fall in love if the man is like _him_."

"Who?" Zuko demanded angrily.

At that moment, the other man entered through the open doors.

"Hey, babe," he greeted Mai.

"Jet!" Zuko and Katara were so in sync.

"But you're dead!" Zuko cried, still on his knees.

"Actually," he pulled the grass out of his mouth and held it up to contradict, "that was pretty unclear."

"But you hate the Fire Nation!" squealed Katara.

"Well, I did, but now I can't remember why. Apparently, when Long Feng messes with your head and smashes you with a rock, it does something to your memory. But I'd get over it anyway. Fire Nation girls are hot!" he winked and gave a thumbs up.

"Oh man! That is so Jet! Hahahahaha!" Sokka roared from his seat until Suki, his wife, jabbed him in the side.

"You know, it's not polite to laugh at the dead," she scolded.

"But you heard him. It was unclear. He could be walkin' around right now."

"I doubt it, Sokka," Katara told him solemnly.

"Oh. Well, I still say that actor's doin' a great job of him. Not to speak ill of the maybe-dead," he held his hands up in surrender, "but he was a real weasel-snake chamer."

"Why are we watching this?" Zuko groaned as he leaned back in his seat, a hand covering his face. "Besides the fact that it's a stupid plot, I mean I would never cheat on Mai, especially not with Katara,"

"Gee thanks," Katara muttered. She stood up. "I'm going to go check on Aang.

"Get my fire flakes from him," Sokka told her.

"And I would not beg like that. I'm not scared of Mai,"

"You know I can tell when you're lying, right?" Toph confirmed.

"It's a healthy respect. And they put my scar on the wrong side of my face AGAIN!" he had stood up out of his seat and yelled. The people in the audience glanced at the private, ground-floor seats to the left then back at the stage when they couldn't get a glimpse of the cause of the commotion.

Mai placed a calming hand on Zuko's arm.

"Calm down. It's just a play."

He huffed and plopped back in his seat, glancing at his wife.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were enjoying this."

She smirked at him.

"What's not to enjoy?" Toph asked, grinning. "This is probably the funniest thing I've ever 'seen' in my life. And if you ask me, Sparky, I don't think they got you spot on."

"What?" he asked in a low voice.

Mai sniggered.

"The guy's a total drama queen."

"You're saying that I…"

"Well, you're not a _total_ drama _queen._ You're more on a drama princess level now."

Zuko rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and sulked. Mai wrapped her arms around his and leaned on his shoulder.

"Aw, did Zuzu get his feewings hurt?" Sokka teased him.

Zuko looked at him, disturbed.

"Don't…don't do that."

"Yeah, that was pretty weird," Sokka agreed and went back to watching the play in time to see 'Mai' pin 'Katara' to the wall. Apparently, they were fighting over 'Jet' because he was 'Katara's' first love or something and 'Zuko' and 'Jet' were fighting with their swords over…well, no one in the audience was quite clear on what they were fighting over but it might have been about who had the better hair.

"Worst. Play. Ever," Zuko sulked.

"Look at it this way, Sparky. You're Fire Lord now. You can throw them in prison on the grounds of really bad acting."

He scoffed and noticed the small smile on Mai's face as she watched the play.

"What are you smiling about?"

She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Just watch the play, Zuko."

After the big fight, an intermission, and the resuming of the play, after everything the characters went through, all four of them die together in one last glorious battle, uniting each of them with their eternal love forever.

As the actors bowed to the scattered applause of the audience, 'Sokka' stepped forward and held up his hands for silence.

"Thank you, thank you. You've all been wonderful. But right now, I'd just like to extend the glory to the writer of the play you just witnessed. Now she has asked to remain anonymous, but she is in the audience tonight."

The people in the crowd murmured and glanced around as if they would be able to tell who the mystery writer was just by looking.

"Ladies and Lords, a big hand, if you will, to Lady TenTen."

The audience broke into a raucous cheer.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and even Toph slowly turned their heads to Mai. She wore a smile as she leaned back in her chair, eyes closed. Her hands rested on the armrests of her chair making 'bring it on' motions.

"Mai?" suspicion was clear in Zuko's voice.

She sighed and stood from her seat, moving to the aisle.

"Wonderful play, don't you think?"

"Mai!" Zuko exclaimed, exasperated.

She only laughed at him and dragged him to his feet.

"Wow, Sunshine, that was great! I mean, really funny!" Toph followed them out of the private box.

"That was the idea," she replied, still smiling.

"You have way too much time on your hands," Zuko told her dryly. "What is wrong with you?"

"I like seeing you pout," she shrugged her shoulder elegantly.

"I do not pout."

"Sure you don't."

**Back with Sokka and Suki**

"Sokka. Sokka!" Suki smacked him upside his head. He continued to stare ahead, mouth hanging open. After a while, he recovered minutely.

"I had no idea that Mai could, could…" he seemed to be trying to find the right words. "Write something so…incredible!" he burst out of his seat. "That was so great. Man, we could so do a collaboration together. I mean, I _am_ the idea guy. Hey, Mai!" he took off running.

Suki rolled her eyes and put a hand to her stomach.

"Please come out with only _half _of what he has. Tui, La, Oma, Shu, and Agni, please!"

* * *

**A/N: **So did I fool anyone? Did y'all think I had lost my ever-lovin' mind? This idea smacked me in the face and told me to write it before I forgot about it, so I obliged it. Not a drop of caffeine for this one. I just added 'Jet' as I went along though. I took the name from the Naruto character, the one who specializes in weapons and then it kinda sounds like her little brother's name.

Again, these are unrelated stories. The only thing that ties them together is Maiko. But this one was so fun to write. Had to stop so many times to laugh.


	4. I Know I Am but What Are You?

There were times when Zuko truly missed banishment. When he missed his ship, his only concern finding a bald monk and bring him kicking and screaming to the previous Fire Lord. He even missed being hunted as a fugitive. In retrospect, those were probably the best times of his life. A depressing thought, really. But anyone would be more inclined to that as opposed to the trials of governing a country that's main source of income had been due to the manufacturing of war machines and the taking over other nations. It had been better than dealing with administers and advisors, delegates and ambassadors, kings and all that lot. In some ways, he'd been reduced to being a referee.

At present, some minister of some settlement of Hai-somewhere in the Earth Kingdom was yelling at one of his administers about something involving cabbages. He wasn't sure, he'd stopped listening a while ago. Deciding that he should probably end this meeting before the twitch developing with his good eye was noticeable, he addressed the assembled nobility.

"Gentlemen," they didn't exactly come to a grinding halt, but their reaction time had gotten better, at least, "I believe we've made as much progress as is possible for today. We're done here."

He stood, bowed his head slightly, and walked out of the room among the murmurs of the men inside. He walked through the palace halls. Glancing outside, he could tell from the sun's postion that it was mid-afternoon. He probably could have resolved the squabble in the meeting, but truthfully, he didn't want to. He wanted out of there. What he wanted at that moment was his wife. Just lay back and relax together for a while. Just be.

At this time of day, Mai would be entertaining dignitaries' wives in the East Parlor. Knowing Mai, she was most likely bored out of her mind, listening to the women chatter about parties and dressed and 'how honored she and her family must be that she was chosen to be the Fire Lord's bride'. Someone had said that to her at their wedding and after they'd moved on, Mai had given him a look.

"_Like I'd let you live if you picked anyone else."_

And then she kissed him. Sokka went 'Ooooooh', and Katara and Suki both hit him on either side of his head at the same time.

He smiled at the memory.

She was so beautiful when she threatened his life.

He'd quickly made it to the anteroom of the parlor, nodding to the guards stationed in the hall. The door to the parlor stood partly ajar and he paused by the door frame when he heard a familiar laugh. His eyes widened when he immediately recognized the laugh.

_What in Agni's name is she doing here? With Mai? Together? _

"Oh, now Zuko should have known better," he heard Mai, laughter in her voice.

_What's funny? What did she say?_

"Well, at least you got dinner out of it. Me? My ostrich-horse got stolen."

His jaw dropped.

_Crap! They're both in there! With Mai! Together!_

"Ahem."

He jumped when he saw Mai at the door, apparently not hearing when she got there.

"Hello," she was smirking at him

He gave her a measured look.

"What are you doing?"

"Entertaining guests," she took his arm and dragged him inside, and he barely recovered enough to replace his jaw. "Look who showed up."

"Lee!" the two girls said at the same time then blushed. They stood up and bowed to him.

"We meant Fire Lord," Song, the girl on the right with the braid, said.

"Sorry," said Jin, the girl on the left with pigtails.

"No, it's fine. Just call me Zuko. I…" he stepped away from Mai. He bowed to Song. "Please forgive me for deceiving you and stealing your ostrich-horse. It was wrong and dishonorable. I shouldn't have done it."

"Oh, that's okay. I forgave you a while ago. You and your uncle needed him more than we did. And the two you sent were far above the one that you took."

"Thank you," then to Jin. "I'm –"

"Please don't start. As far as I see it, you did nothing wrong and have nothing to apologize for," she smiled at him and for a moment, he thought everything was all right. "Besides, the stories Mai's been telling us more than make up for anything you could have done."

He shot Mai a look.

"What stories?"

She waved a hand.

"Oh, you know that time when you were a jerk at Ember Island, and when you broke up with me in a letter –"

"I said I was sorry and you said you over forgave me."

"I do. You just haven't made up for it yet. Or that time with Azula and being imprisoned with Ty Lee. My uncle has very small cells, Zuko."

"I know. I'm sorry," he sighed.

"And these two have been telling me how they met you. Very interesting."

Now Zuko felt ill.

"Uh, I need to go," Zuko said abruptly. "There's a meeting with the king about the land. It was nice seeing you two again," he rushed out of the room, but not before giving Mai a peck on the cheek.

Three young woman sighed dreamily.

"He's still so cute," Jin said.

"Hey," Mai pointed to herself. "Mine."

Song looked at Jin.

"So you say he juggled?"

**

* * *

**

Sometime later, Mai found her husband reclining on the couch in their private quarters, dead to the world. She walked around to the back of the couch and leaned over. She reached a hand down to play with his hair. Twirling a good amount around her fingers, she gave a decisive pull.

"Ow!"

He bolted upright and glared at Mai.

"How was the meeting with the king about the land?"

"He jumped of a cliff along with the rest of them. Mai, what was that all about?"

She gave him a blank expression.

"What do you mean?"

"That with Jin and Song? What were they doing here? How did you even find them?"

She shrugged.

"After you told me about them, I was curious. We talked, about you mostly. And I had Jun find them."

"Jun's here?"

"Well, she was. But then she said she was going to go settle up her debt with you and went to talk to the treasurer. I like her."

"Mai. Why do you do these things to me?"

"I bore easily and messing with your head is fun," she curled her fingers through his hair.

"You're sadistic."

"So what are you then? A masochist?"

He groaned.

She laughed at him.

Then she leaned forward and kissed him deeply. He pulled her down and flipped them over so he was on top, not breaking the kiss. He came up for air.

"I guess I am."

A knife appeared in her hand and her eyes sparkled with mischief. (1)

"Works for me."

* * *

A/N: Since this is Asian culture, would they be called something different as opposed to gentlemen? So I've read a few of** Lord Shade**'s stories and he seems to get a kick out of Zuko torture and I thought I'd try. I think it's pretty mild, but I just can't stand to do too much to him. Shady does it better.

(1) I **HATE** that line. I don't much like this story.

If Jin and Song seem out of character, then well that's not really possible. They were in one episode each. Two more pairings I don't understand. It has been said that Mai and Zuko picking back up where they left off is shaky. But meeting a healer one time and stealing her ostrich-horse is a great way to start a relationship. And I know how this sounds, but I didn't like Jin. Jun got a cameo 'cause she's awesome and if Mai didn't exist, I'd probably throw her together with Zuko. I don't care what anyone says, Zutara is a crack pairing and Junko would happen canon wise before that pairing.

I'm stuck with my other story so I thought I might as well update this one though I've been having a little trouble coming up with new ideas for this one too. Any suggestions? Like a theme or a challenge or something? Whatever you got.


	5. I can't come up with a chapter title

The Fire Nation abounded with natural beauty. It was a tropical paradise and the volcanoes held a certain allure to various peoples. They were exclusively the only nation to still have panda-tigers. They were abundant in the mining of silver, gold, and iron. But in the summer months, there was one thing that the Fire Nation was loathe to admit they had in abundance.

BUZZ BZZZ BZZZZZZZZ

THUD

Flies were the stupidest creatures in all of creation.

That was Fire Lady Mai's thought as she watched the same fly ram itself into the same window it had been trying to go through for the past ten minutes. It would fly into the window, crawl on it or immediately fly off, go around the room, and then slam back into it.

She'd taken pity on it and opened the window next to that one so it would leave. It took no notice of her generosity and continued with its pointless endeavor. So she'd sat back down and continued to watch the little bug. It was the only one left. Its brothers and sisters – or were they asexual? – having already been pinned to the wall with darts.

Why didn't it go through the open window? Or out the room through one of the massive halls? Why was it so stupid? It seemed that its only purpose was to annoy and agitate and be gross.

BZZZZZ BUZZ BZZ-ZZZ

THUD THUD

If Zuko were here, she'd have him set it on fire.

BZZZ ZZZ BUZZZ

THUD

BZZZZ BUZZ

THUD

And now there were two mini-morons. Wait, mini-moron #2 seems to have gotten wise after its first encounter. Mai watched it buzz around the room but it soon found the open window. It alighted for a moment on the window sill then flew away.

Mai threw up her hands. There you go. That right there was what she was talking about. She looked back at mini-moron #1.

"Why can't you be more like your brother?"

ZZZZ BUZZZZ BZZZZZ

THUD

"Uh, Mai?"

She turned her head and saw Aang standing behind her.

"Hey."

"Hi. Who were you talking to?"

She nodded her head towards the insect bashing its head on the window.

"The fly. His brother, if they even have gender I don't know and I don't care enough to find out, only hit the window one time before he went through the open one."

"Oh."

It was silent save for the quiet but incessant buzz and thud of the fly's efforts.

"You're really bored, aren't you?"

"Yup," she responded before he finished the question.

BUZZ BZZZZZZZZZ

THUD

"I could show you how to fly my glider if you want."

BZZZZZZ BUZZZZ ZZZ ZZ

THUD

She shrugged.

"Sure."

"Great! Let's go," he grinned widely and turned down one of the halls.

Mai stood from her chair and followed at a slower pace. Before she left the room, she sent the fly one more glance.

BUZZZZ BZZZ

THUMP

The fly was pinned to the wall next to the open window with a slim, sharp dart through the wings.

* * *

A/N: Because flys are really, really stupid. And annoying and I can't keep them out of my house for nothing. They are so stupid and annoying that they get their own fanfic inspired from their pointless existence…I am so sorry.

What would the sound be for a knife hitting wood?

It's not Maiko but I don't think I said all of them would be Maiko. (or did I? I don't think so.) But Mai's in it so…yeah. lol I'm so sorry for this.


	6. Ever After's Not Always Happy

**Because happily ever after isn't always happy…**

Their room was charred. There were burn marks on the ceiling and walls. A low table was smoldering ashes. The curtains were torn and smoking. Slash marks and knives littered the walls in various points. One would think that the mess was the result of another assassination attempt on the young Fire Lord's life. Not entirely wrong.

Mai leaned against the wall near the door to the balcony with her arms folded, glaring dispassionately at Zuko. He paced the length of the room, shooting heated glances at Mai, grey smoke escaping his mouth. They weren't speaking, hadn't been for the past week after the Incident at the party. In the full light of Agni, Zuko had made a royal mongoose-ass out of himself. The disorder that was their room was the result of a week's worth of tension culminated in a yelling match complete with flying knives and throwing fire. Not at each other, of course… on purpose.

They were at a lull.

Mai narrowed her eyes. Zuko had overreacted. Again. For the same reason.

'_You like him don't you?'_

_She rolled her eyes, remembering the first time they'd had this conversation._

'_Yes, Zuko, I do. In fact, we're having an affair and plan on running away together.'_

Her flip attitude hadn't helped. Maybe she hadn't helped any with that comment. But, Agni, it was like Ron-Jhon all over again! She'd thought they were past petty things like that. After everything, he still questioned her loyalty to him, her love for him. It – HE made no sense.

"What is wrong with you?" her question was soft, not accusatory but with a wealth of frustration behind it.

Halfway across the room from her, Zuko immediately rounded on her, ready to blast away, but caught the look on her face. He deflated with a huff of air through his mouth and looked away. Tears brightened her eyes. Mai was crying. And he'd caused it.

"I'm sorry."

"I don't want an apology. I get enough of those. I want to know what I have to do for you to trust me. I mean, what? Do you think I don't love you? Is that it? After everything that's happened, you still doubt me."

"Mai, I –" he cut himself off, not sure of the words.

"Mai what? Let me guess. You're sorry."

She watched him. He stood with his head bowed, his hair hanging in his face obstructing a clear view. She scoffed. Turning away from him, she stepped through the balcony doors out into the light of pale La. Down below, there was a view of the turtle-duck pond reflecting the Moon back to herself.

Not long after, Zuko joined her at the rail. For a time, he didn't say anything, and Mai didn't try to help him, didn't even acknowledge him.

"I was jealous," he finally said.

Mai had to bite her tongue to keep from saying, 'Duh, you big jerk!'

"And a little scared."

She looked at him from the corner of her eye.

"Sometimes, I really wonder why you have anything to do with me," he didn't look at her as he spoke, just kept looking at the pond. "I keep thinking that you're going to figure out that you could do better. That I'm really not worth putting up with. You know me better than anyone. I'm not all that great."

Mai sighed and turned her attention back to the pond.

"I can't believe I never noticed what an imbecile you are," she held her fingers on the bridge of her nose as if to stave off a headache and Zuko looked her way. "I'm going to explain something to you. I want you to listen very carefully because I _hate_ repeating myself."

She turned to him, looking him in the eye and giving him her full attention.

"I love you now and there is nothing on this planet that will ever change that. I don't care if Agni came down in the flesh and chose me to be his bride. I am not leaving you for anyone. Quite frankly, I've spent too much blood, sweat, and mind-numbing boredom to give you up."

She paused a beat. He looked stunned. She was about to tear into him with a scathing, tender remark but took pity on him. Instead, she stepped forward and wrapped her arms tight around his waist and laid her head on his chest.

"You're mine," she told him. "There is no one else for me."

He returned her embrace and lowered his head to her neck.

"Mai," his voice was a hoarse whisper against her neck.

"I know."

In the pale light of La, Zuko reconciled himself in his own eyes. He was hot-headed, insecure, selfish, and so many other things. But Mai wasn't. She was, indeed, his better half. She was cool, self-assured, and generous to a fault. She shared him with the whole world!

"Now if we're through with this nonsense," she pulled back from him, forcing him to straighten up, to look him in the eye, "I'm going to go get some fruit tarts. Care to join me?"

He smiled at her.

"I'd be honored, my lady."

"Good," she caught his hand, pulled him back inside, and through their trashed room. Out in the hall, they came across a servant and instructed her to straighten their room. The maid responded with a low bow and went on her way.

She opened the door and shut it behind her. She walked further into the room and her eyes widened.

"OH, AGNI!"

Zuko heard her and frowned.

"It wasn't that bad, was it?"

"HELP! THE CEILING'S ON FIRE!"

"Oh."

Mai laughed.

"We might have to stay in one of the other rooms for a while."

"You think so, jerkbender?"

"I never should have told you about that."

"Nope."

The two young royals strolled away hand in hand as their personal chambers smoldered and smoked behind them.

* * *

A/N: She completed him. Lol. Our boy is insecure. Poor Zuko.

I have no idea what that other boy's name was at Ember Island. At least not how to spell it. Chan and the other guy. Was it Ron-Jhon?

The idea came from Neyo's Mad and Stacie Orrico's Frustrated.

Speaking of frustration, you know what's annoyin'? Gettin' alerts and faves for my stories, but not gettin' a review from those same people.

Gimme a theme or a challenge. Oh, please. Please gimme a theme or a challenge. My brain is running out of stuff.

Thank yous to everyone who reviewed.


	7. Hopeless

**Because between the two, Zuko was the hopeless romantic.**

* * *

Mai used to think there could not possibly be anything more boring than being a governor's daughter. She was not too proud to admit when she was wrong. Concerning this anyway. Being Fire Lady surpassed realms of boredom that governor's daughter never even approached. Sure there was the occasional, pathetic half-arsed assassination attempts, but the people never lasted long enough to break a sweat. A year into the 'era of peace and love', and they were already sloppy. Mai would get embarrassed _for_ them.

She praised Agni as she finally, _finally_, got away from those harpies. That is, the wives of the nobles. They were a bunch of gossiping, petty, fake, smile-in-your-face-stab-you-in-the-back hippo-cows. Except Soo Li. She was nice. She was young and so very naïve. Mai absently wondered how long that would last. The girl, for she was younger than Mai, was not accustomed to life at court, nor how vicious the other women could be with their poisoned words wrapped in honey. Mai decided to have a private chat with the girl, help her out a bit.

She stopped in her tracks.

_Since when am I so nice?_

She shuddered. She really needed to stop hanging around Katara and Suki so much. They were a terrible influence on her.

Continuing on her way, she went through one of the halls that opened to the outside. The sun was setting. A small frown creased her forehead slightly. She'd actually spent her whole day with _them. _The only times she'd seen Zuko were this morning when he literally fell out of bed to get dressed. She'd promptly rolled over to get a few more minutes of sleep. He'd kissed her cheek before he left. The other time, he was across the courtyard among advisors, she on the other side with the harpies, er, ladies. He'd seen her, smiled, and waved. The 'ladies' had cooed over how handsome he was –_I know –_ and how brave he was to go against his father –_I know that, too –_ and something else that she just nodded to. She thought she might have heard him yelling to Sokka about getting the food right? She wasn't sure. But as it was, he was probably still in a meeting so she probably would not see his back until tomorrow morning when it started all over again. They'd barely seen each other over the past week.

She sighed heavily. Sleeping alone sucked. She couldn't believe that she was pining –oh, she hated that word – over her own husband.

Slipping into a depressing funk, she trudged to their bedroom, an annoyed scowl replacing her usual mask of indifference. But a bouncing pink…pink cartwheeled to her from the opposite hall and practically strangled her in a hug.

"Mai! It's so good to see you again!" Ty Lee greeter her in usual Ty Lee fashion.

"Ty, air," she replied hoarsely.

"Oh," Mai stepped away from her and drew in a deep breath. Then shot her friend a glance.

"Didn't I just see you a week ago?"

Ty Lee waved that away.

"That was only for a couple days! No time to catch up. So how's everything?"

Mai continued walking and Ty Lee fell into step, or skip, beside her.

"Fine."

"Oh, no, it's not. Something's bothering you! Come on, Mai, tell me!"

"I'd rather not."

"But Mai, we're best friends! You're supposed to tell me what's bothering you and I'm supposed to listen and give you advice to help you. That's how it works!"

"Is it?"

"Yes!"

She considered a moment before she decided it couldn't hurt and she actually missed her friend.

"Fine."

Mai grabbed Ty Lee's arm and pulled her into a parlor on her left. She flopped on a plush cushion because she'd been gracefully situating herself with 'the dignity befitting her station all day'. She folded her legs and leaned back on one arm and rested the her other hand on her thigh, fiddling with the knives through the clothe of her robes.

_I _love_ my mother._

Ty Lee fluidly sank to the floor.

"So what's up?" Ty Lee leaned forward, big grey eyes shining with excitement.

Mai glanced away a moment, pressing her lips into a firm line.

"It's Zuko, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"More like the lack of him," she looked back at Ty Lee. "He's still really busy, you know? And I am, too. This whole thing is exhausting."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he's in meetings all day every day. I have to deal with dignitaries' wives and servants and things. I don't get to see him or talk to him. When he comes to bed, I'm already out or when I come to bed he is. We share the same bed, but I miss him, Ty."

"Well, you knew it wasn't going to be easy."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"Nothing is ever easy with that boy. It was hard before and lately, it's gotten harder. Sometimes I'm just so tired of it."

"Of Zuko?"

"No! Don't be silly. Of," she waved a hand vaguely, "Fire Ladying."

Ty Lee smiled.

"Fire Ladying?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then, Fire Lady, let me tell you something. I have seen you two from the beginning of this love match all the way 'til now. And yeah, it's been hard for you two. But you know what, it's just gonna be a whole lot better down the road. As bad as it's been, it'll be that good. Put up with it and deal until then."

"You really believe that," she still sounded doubtful.

"I do. I'm sure everything will get better. The war's only been over for little more than a year. It's not going to be easy just like that," she snapped her fingers.

Mai looked at her friend, wondering when she'd gotten so smart and surprised at how serious she sounded.

"You know, Ty Lee. You're a lot smarter than you let people think."

She giggled.

"I don't think the boy's could handle a pretty face and a beautiful mind," she teased.

Mai allowed herself to smile a little.

"You're probably right."

"You're kinda great, Ty."

"I know, right? I'm like your bra!"

"What?"

"Uplifting and supportive!"

Mai looked at her friend a moment.

"You're too much."

Ty Lee laughed and hugged her friend.

"I know you're laughing on the inside," she assured her.

"Dying," Mai told her as Ty Lee strangled her.

**

* * *

**

After talking a while longer, the two left the room headed in opposite directions. Ty Lee bounded around the corner. She skipped along until she heard a voice call her.

"Hey, you talk to her?" Sokka asked.

"Of course. Zuko's ready on his end, right?"

"Better be after all he made me do," he grumbled.

"You mean supervising the food?"

"I mean not letting me eat any of it!" he cried, throwing his arms up in the air.

"Well, let's go get something now!" she looped her arm around his dragging him away. "I'm thinking fire pepper steak!"

"A girl after my own heart."

**

* * *

**

A short while later, a chambermaid came up to Mai. She bowed.

"Fire Lady Mai."

"Yes?"

"The Fire Lord requests the honor of your presence in his private study."

She folded her arms.

"He made you practice that didn't he?"

The young girl shifted nervously under her gaze.

"Yes, milady."

"Hm."

The girl fought a losing battle with a smile.

"What is it?" Mai questioned.

"If I may be bold, milady?"

Mai nodded.

"He was very anxious and it was very cute."

Mai smiled at her.

"Thank you," she nodded to girl who bowed and they both continued on her way.

Mai schooled her features as she glided through the halls. Maybe Ty Lee was right. Maybe she was getting a sample of the good to come. She hurried her pace, going just under a jog. She went around the corner before his study and didn't bother to slow down as she came into view of the guards posted near the door. She stopped in front of the door, taking the time to straighten anything that had come askew. Satisfied that she was not a mess, she opened the door. And her jaw promptly dropped

Zuko was dressed casually as he leaned on his desk. The curtains were drawn and the only light came from dozens of candles placed around the room on most every flat surface. On a low table in the center filled with several of her favorite fruit tarts. Zuko walked over to her and took her hands.

"Hi."

"Hello."

He moved his hand up her arm to her neck and kissed her. She, of course, kissed him back. They pulled back to breath and Mai noticed that the candles, the flames, seemed to draw the same hurried breaths that he did.

"Zuko, what is all this?"

"I feel like I haven't seen you for days. So I thought we'd, um, have a date?"

"A date?"

"Yes. I had Sokka make sure the chef made all of your favorites. And the candles are those scented ones you like. But if anyone asks," he drew her over to the table," this was a private, strategic meeting concerning foreign policies."

She arched a brow.

"Only way they'd get off your back, huh?"

He sat down on the mound of cushions and pulled her onto his lap.

"It worked. I swear they didn't give Ozai this much trouble."

"Hm. You just might have to set someone on fire first."

"I'm considering it more and more everyday," he smoothed a hand along her cheek. "I don't want to talk about work."

She kissed his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck. His arms went around her waist and he leaned back.

"Fine."

She leaned her forehead against his.

"You're very wonderful."

"I'm so glad you noticed," he teased.

"And sweet."

She kissed his cheek.

"Tell me more about myself."

She pulled back to look him in the eye.

"You," a finger rested on his nose, "are one hot babe."

He laughed at that one and she smiled hearing it.

"And then I run out."

"That'll do," his golden gaze drifted down to her mouth. Well, everyone knew what that meant. She obliged him.

"I have really missed you," he told her while they were taking a brake.

"I would miss me too," her back was to his chest as she ate a cherry tart.

"I'm sorry, Mai."

She turned to look at him.

"For what?"

"For not being around as much. This is hard for me and I know it has to be for you, too. I just –" he didn't get to finish that thought as Mai shoved the rest of the treat into his mouth.

"Shut up. It's not your fault so don't apologize for it."

"But Mai, I –"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Zuko. I knew what it would be like when I agreed to this whole thing. You make as much time for me as you can. And years and years and years from now, we'll be with each other so much, we won't be able to stand each other. It can only get better from here, right?" Yes, she was aware that she was adlibbing Ty Lee's speech, thank you.

Zuko stared at her in much the same way she'd stared at Ty Lee except there was something akin to maddening desire, burning love (bad pun), and abject adoration thrown in.

"You're incredible."

"I know, right?"

She leaned back against him.

"I'm like your bra."

For a while, he didn't say anything. Mai managed to eat three tarts in several dainty bites before he said,

"What?"

She giggled.

Agni, he made it so _easy_ sometimes.

**

* * *

**

A/N: I am of the firm belief that Zuko planned that whole picnic while watching the sunset thing. He probably had to talk her into it. I'm kinda Mai-centric, aren't I? I find her character easier to get into than Zuko's. Because she's a girl? Maybe, I don't know.

Other pairings are subject to change. If you see Ty Lokka romance or friendship is up to your own interpretation.

I don't think they had bras, more like wraps or something, but details, details.


End file.
